La persona a quien mas amo
by Shioretahana
Summary: el momento a llegado, el reloj a dado una vuelta completa y deben tomar una decision Un amor que se sobrevivira al tiempo prime fic
1. El Adios

**Hola, este es mi primer fic así que espero que le guste y dejen sus comentarios dicho esto pasemos a lo siguiente**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts no me pertenece le pertenece a Jun Mochizuki**

El Adiós

Soledad la única palabra para describir como me encuentro, perdida en este horrible lugar encerrada en la oscuridad en un horrible silencio, donde mis lagrimas pueden caer libremente sin miedo a ser vistas rodeada por horribles criaturas de las que yo formo parte, una cadena hundida en lo más profundo del abismo donde se vive en una intermitente oscuridad; no sé desde cuando estoy aquí pueden ser años, días, meses, momentos no lo sé en este maldito lugar no existen leyes para el tiempo.

En medio de la oscuridad a mi mente viene un rostro con una radiante sonrisa, una mano extendida hacia mí y un par de hermosos ojos esmeralda, los más hermosos que pude ver

-Oz…-mi voz sale suave, no más que un débil susurro

Es cierto, como estará, cuanto tiempo, habrá pasado, me recordara, no pudo haberme olvidado… ¿cierto? Me pregunto cuanto a cambiado las lagrimas no tardan en salir, odio estar sola pero valió la pena, a menos tengo el consuelo que él está bien que esta allá fuera y no aquí atrapado como. Todavía recuerdo el día en que tuve que decirle adiós, el día que tuve que romper nuestro contrato para salvarlo.

Ese día habíamos sido enviados a derrotar una cadena que atacaba a las personas de un pequeño poblado en la noche nos dirigimos Oz, el cabeza de algas y yo cuando llegamos nos dirigimos a las ruinas de una vieja casa lo encontramos escondido dentro tenia la forma de una serpiente gigante a su lado un hombre de unos cuarenta al entrar esta ataco de inmediato el cabeza de algas libero mi sello y me convertí a mi forma de b-rabbit luego de unos minutos logre vencerlo cortándolo a la mitad, luego vi como la cadena y su contratista eran llevados por el abismo cuando desaparecieron volví a mi forma humana estaba feliz por mi nueva victoria me diría a donde estaban los demás pero pare en seco cuando vi caer a Oz de rodilla, conocía esa sensación se estaba sujetando fuerte el pecho y no lograba respirar y entonces lo vi, cuando el cabezas de algas abrió su camisa dejando al descubierto el reloj de su pecho habia llegado dado la vuelta completa y todos sabíamos que significaba eso , estaba desesperada no podía dejar que se llevaran a Oz al abismo entonces lo supe, lo que debía hacer en mis manos apareció mi guadaña la alce y la deje caer de golpe la sangre inundo el lugar, Oz me miraba atónito de repente apareció un enorme agujero negro debajo nuestro, unas cadenas comenzaron a arrastrarme hacia el fondo pero no puse resistencia levante mi vista para ver a Oz una última ve este era sujetado por Gil para que no se acercara.

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro

-porque era lo mejor… yo soy la única que debe sufrir esto- dije quedamente mientras le daba una mirada triste mientas mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-¡NO ES CIERTO!...se supone que lo afrontaríamos los dos…juntos- dijo desesperado mientras me veía directamente

Negué con la cabeza, yo si merecía estar en ese lugar, al fin de cuentas ahí habia nacido, era la gran B-rabbit, la cadena más poderosa que existía en ese lugar y por lo tanto un peligro para el mundo a su alrededor, si, debía estar encerrada con los de mi especie y así no lastimar a nadie nunca mas

-Así debe ser Oz…y lo sabes, tu tienes porque quedarte, tienes personas con las que debes estar por eso yo debo marcharme

Oz seguía forcejeando para soltarse del agarre de Gilbert el solo me miraba en silencio sin dejar de verme a los ojos parecía triste por lo que ocurría pero el mejor que nadie entendía que Oz era demasiado valioso para todos nosotros como para permitir que algo le pasase, le dolía verlo así pero preferí que ocurriese de esta forma ,no quería dejarlo pero no tenía otra opción, no podía dejar que el sufriera mas, aunque no quería estar sola, odiaba la idea de la soledad pero más que eso odiaba la idea de que el saliese lastimado por mi culpa, habia tomado una decisión y no me arrepentía. Sentía como la vida se me escapaba de las manos mientras era traga por la oscuridad rumbo al Abismo, sentí que esta fuere la última imagen que tuviese de mi; bañada en sangre y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Gilbert

-cuida de él, por favor…- el solo asintió seriamente para luego bajar la mirada volví a ver a Oz

-adiós Oz…y gracias por todo-le dije mientras le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa

-¡NO…ALICE!- gritaba desesperadamente

-Oz…siempre será la persona a quien más…- no puede terminar porque fue tragada por completo

-¡ALICEEEEE!-fue lo último que escuche antes de hundirme en la oscuridad

Lo único que lamento fue no poder decirle lo que el significaba para mí, como me gustaría poder verlo una vez más, poder oír su voz, volver a sentir su calidez pero eso era imposible y yo lo sabia pero al menos todavía tenía mis recuerdos, mis preciados recuerdos con él, con todos si jamás lo olvidaría nunca podría hacerlo, porque él es la persona a quien mas amo.


	2. Sin Ti

**¡Hola! Bien primeramente quisiera dar las gracias a Natalia Nightray y a carmen15 por sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado él y por eso aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo espero sea de su agrado**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts no me pertenece le pertenece a Jun Mochizuki**

Sin Ti

No puede ser… no se pudo haberse ido…no debió haber pasado así…no…no puede…

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, a nosotros… y ahora ella…

Se fue, la perdí…Alice, mi Alice

No recuerdo exactamente que paso después de que desapareció de mi vista, apenas tengo vagos recuerdos de lo que aconteció después. Recuerdo a Gil llamándome, intentando hacer que reaccionara pero no podía, no lograba sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza, ella, bañada de su sangre con su rostro lleno de lagrimas y no paraba de repetir sus ultima palabras ¿Qué habrá querido decirme?

Luego de eso recuerdo ser llevando de vuelta a la mansión Rainsworth donde nos esperaban los demás, recuerdo los sollozos de Sharon y la mirada de tristeza de Break mientras trataba de consolarla cuando les dieron la noticia yo solo me mantuve en silencio viendo un punto en la nada luego de eso las cosas era más confusas rostros conocidos de amigos y familiares hablándole con miradas tristes pero yo no las oía solo guardaba silencio , recuerdo haberme encerrado en la oscuridad de mi habitación no quería oír a nadie me mantuvo en ese estado por mucho tiempo ni siquiera se con exactitud cuánto tiempo fue durante ese periodo no hable ni vi a nadie por más que trataron de que saliese de ahí no lo hice luego de un tiempo dejaron de intentar, no podía hacer más que pensar en su sonrisa, en su voz, en sus ojos, en cada uno de sus rasgos pasándome horas y horas noches enteras reviviendo cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos, pero no podía olvidar lo sucedido, habia dejado que ella se fueran sin hacer nada para impedirlo la habia visto sacrificarse por mí para salvarme del abismo y yo… ¿Qué habia hecho yo por ella? nada, absolutamente nada ella siempre habia estado para mi desde que llego a su vida siempre cuidándome protegiéndome levantándole el ánimo haciéndome entrar en razón mientras yo no asía nada más que disfrutar de su compañía de la luz que desprendía al pasar dejando que ella pelease todas mis batallas

Le habia prometido protegerla no dejarla sola nunca mas pero habia fallado habia roto mi promesa y no podía perdonarme y ahora ya no la volvería ver…

¡NO!, no iba a permitir que eso pasase, la traería de vuelta sin importar que, no importa el tiempo que me tome la traeré de regreso no puedo darme por vencido ella siempre ha estado para mi es hora que yo también esta vez era mi turno de ser fuerte por ambos y no rendirme. Solo espera un poco Alice, te traeré de vuelta sin importar nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya han 5 años desde ese trágico día, el día que la perdí desde entonces he vivido sin vivir sin un sol que ilumine mi vida atrapado en la fría oscuridad extrañándola lo único que me mantuvo con vida fue la ilusión de regreso; desde que se fue no he podido hacer más que pensar en ella, soñando con volverla a ver. Pero eso cambiara hoy, he pasado todo este tiempo estudiando, aprendiendo todo lo posible sobre el abismo y al fin logrado hallar la respuesta, la manera de traerla de vuelta a nuestras vidas y esta vez para siempre aunque es algo peligroso ella lo vale al fin podríamos estar juntos sin miedo a que ninguno de los dos fuese llevado al abismo de nuevo.

Entre a un gran salón, nos encontrábamos todos reunido Sharon, Break, Gilbert, el tío óscar, Ada y el resto de pandora; camine lentamente al centro de la habitación todos me miraban atentamente al pasar al lado de Sharon esta me detuvo y me miro fijamente

-Oz…tráela de vuelta… por favor…-dijo apenas en un susurro que solo yo alcance a escuchar

La mire directamente y no pude evitar dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía, decidido avance hasta quedar en medio de todos en el suelo el dibujo de un reloj parecido al de un contratista ilegal saque de mi bolsillo un pequeño objeto, un reloj de bolsillo aquel que encontré hace ya tanto tiempo al verlo me invadió la nostalgia aquel reloj habia marcado el comienzo de todo el me habia llevado a Alice una vez y lo volvería a hace.

Le di cuerda al pequeño aparato y al abrirlo empezó a sonar una suave melodía los recuerdos no tardaron en aparecer en mi mente pero no habia tiempo para ponerse a recordar puse el reloj en el centro del circulo para luego alejarme, mire en ese momento a las personas a mi alrededor todos me miraban expectantes mire al duque Barma el cual me hizo una señal diciéndome que todo estaba listo; saque una pequeña daga y con ella corte mi mano.

La sangre comenzó a brotar escandalosamente esta seguía el mismo patrón del símbolo en el suelo luego de un momento el circulo se cerro, di un paso adelante hasta quedar dentro y me arrodille comencé a recitar una antigua oración en una lengua extinta hace yai mucho al final levante mi vista con decisión era la hora de la verdad

-¡ABRANCE! ¡PUERTAS DEL ABISMO!- en ese momento apareció un destello de luz cegadora que al desaparecer le dejo lugar a un gran agujero negro

-¡APARECE B-RABBIT!- concluí, del vórtice salieron unas cadenas destruyendo todo a su paso todos se vieron en la necesidad de alejarse; yo me mantuve fieme en mi lugar

Luego de un momento otras cadenas aparecieron atada a ellas aprecio un pequeño cuerpo que reconocí de in mediato y no lo soporte mas

-¡ALICEEEEE!- grite mientras corrí asía ella, las cadenas la soltaron depositándolas en mis brazos

-¡Alice, Alice reacciona!- llame con insistencia hasta que sus ojos comenzaron abrirse

-Oz…- dijo con voz suave

-Alice…- dije de igual modo, en ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-¡porque te tomo tanto tiempo! ¡Que sirviente más inútil!- dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho

No podía estar más feliz, aquí junto a mí esta ella, mi Alice, mi dulce y pequeña Alice; de nuevo mi vida vuelve a tener sentido puesto que mi sol ha vuelto a sacarme de mi oscuridad con su radiante luz. Y ahora no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos vuelva a separar porque, Alice yo…

-te amo- dije en ese momento, ella me volteo a ver y le sonreí como no lo habia hecho en años, escuche la voz de todos acercándose gritando nuestros nombres, pero poco a poco sentía como iba perdiendo el conocimiento pero ya nada me importaba porque junto a mí la tenía a ella… la persona a quien más amo.

**Bueno este es el final, espero que les haya gustado.**

**He pensado en hacer un epilogo pero ustedes dirán.**

**Así que si tienen comentarios, criticas, o consejos son bien recibidos**

**Se despide de ustedes esperando volver a vernos,**

**Hana.**


	3. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**¡Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada siento la tardanza pero alguien *cof* mi hermana *cof* arruino toda lo que tenia escrito obligándome a volver a empezar. Pero bien por petición de de algunas personas aquí esta el epilogo además creo que el final del segundo capitulo era algo ambiguo por eso espero poder darle el cierre definitivo a esta historia**

**Además quiero dar gracias a las siguientes personas:**

**Carmen15**

**Natalie Nightray**

**Lucy. panqueque**

**Quienes se han tomado el tiempo no solo de leer esta historia sino también de dejar sus comentarios y además a las personas que aunque no han dejado comentarios han leído esta historia **

**Sin más pasemos a la historia**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts no me pertenece le pertenece a Jun Mochizuki**

Un Nuevo Comienzo

No puedo creer que ya sean 3 años desde que Salí de ese lugar y sigue sin pasar un día en el que no recuerde ese día, el día en que lo volví a ver…

Desde la ventana de mi habitación miro al cielo mientras pienso en él y poco a poco comienza a embargarme la tristeza

-Oz… te extraño-

**-****FLASH BACK**** –**

En la oscuridad infinita flotaba mi cuerpo en silencio, hasta que de un momento a otro una melodía invade el espacio. Dulce, suave y nostálgica se abre paso en entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a mí, una melodía que conozco bien poco a poco abro mis ojos, en medio de la oscuridad puedo escuchar una voz llamándome de repente aparece una pequeña brecha de luz que se me hace conocida entonces como soy arrastrada lentamente por unas cadenas asía la luz hasta que esta se hace demasiado intensa para que mantenga los ojos abiertos obligándome a cerrarlos , de un momento a otro siento como las cadena van disminuyendo su agarre hasta el punto de liberarme dejándome caer; alguien grita mi nombre mientras siento que soy atrapada por un par de brazos pero no puedo abrir los ojos hasta que escucho como una voz me llama y me pide desesperadamente que abra mis ojos, los abro con cuidado y frente a mi aparece la imagen de un joven rubio con unos ojos verdes que me sonríe cálidamente le observo detenidamente hay algo en el que se me hace muy familiar pero no logro reconocerlo hasta que lo miro directamente a los ojos, los mas hermosos que haya visto jamás…

No podía ser cierto ¿o si? No podía ser el ¿verdad?

-Oz…digo con casi en un susurro con la voz cortada

-Alice…-dice suavemente dándome una mirada llena de ternura coma las que me solía dar siempre

En ese momento mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas involuntariamente; no puedo creer que sea el después de todo este tiempo, el poder volverlo a ver… es lo mejor que me puede estar pasando.

Si esto es un sueño no me importa, el hecho de poder verle, de oír su voz llamándome aun si es solo un espejismo o una cruel broma del abismo, me tiene sin cuidado porque…el sentir esta sensación en mi pecho es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

-¡porque te tomo tanto tiempo! ¡Que sirviente más inútil!- dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho, y aunque no lo vira estaba sonriendo entre lagrimas

Entonces de sus labios salieron las palabras más hermosas que él me podría haber dicho

-te amo- al oírlo levante la cabeza de inmediato cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me sonrió de la forma más hermosa que podía hacerlo. No era de las que siempre mostraba antes vacías y sin sentimiento esta era completamente diferente era una de esas sonrisas que me hacían amarlo tanto.

**-****END FLASH BACK****-**

Rayos, pensar que con esas dos palabras él era capaz de detener mi corazón para volverlo a poner en marcha al cien por ciento;él era el único que ejercía ese poder sobre mí,el único que era capaz de hacerme feliz con palabras aun si era una mentira era la más cruel y dulce de todas la que existe y pensar que espere tanto tiempo para oír esas simples palabras.

Pero toda la perfección dl momento se acabo cuando Oz fue cerrando lentamente los ojos y empezaba a caer mientras perdía el conocimiento y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: debajo de nosotros habia un gran charco de sangre.

¡Como no me di cuenta de eso antes! Ni yo misma lo sé de un momento a otro escuche unas voces llamándonos por mi parte solo podía llamar a Oz esperando que despertara y en medio de la confusión me di cuenta, no solo habia utilizado sangre para abrir las puertas del abismo sino que tenía una gran herida al costado, al parecer alguna cadena de las que habían destruido el lugar lo habia lastimado y el muy estúpido no dijo nada.

De inmediato unos hombres se lo llevaron yo sin hacerle caso a las personas a mi alrededor lo seguí apartando a todos pero mientras más tiempo pasaba aumentaba mi preocupación se veía cada vez mas pálido. Al fin llagamos a una habitación donde unas cuantas personas entraron junto con el prohibiéndome el entrar, sin importar cuánto luche y patalee no pude pasar al final caí exhausta al suelo mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas ¡No me podía estar pasando! ¡No lo podía perder ahora! todo este tiempo esperando volver a verlo para que al final todo termine de esta forma pero al final de cuentas las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa y mi destino ya habia hecho su jugada.

Unas personas trataron de llevarme de ahí pero me negué a moverme ni siquiera para cambiar mi ropa (que se encontraba llena de sangre) no se cuanto tiempo estuve esperando pero cuando al fin abrieron la puerta lo que vi me dejo helada , el estaba postrado en una cama con el torso vendado y una sonda en el brazo y mas pálido que un muerto y cuando vi a los hombres que se encontraban ahí solo me pusieron más nerviosa sabia que algo andaba mal ellos solo evadían mi miradas y mis preguntas.

Lentamente me acerque a él pude notar como respiraba lenta y costosamente me le quede mirando un momento; no lo quería perder, no a él, no podría vivir sabiendo que el ya no estaba aun sabiendo que yo era la causa. Me senté a su lado y tome una de sus manos estaba fría pase un largo rato viéndolo fijamente habia cambiado mucho no solo en estatura sino en todo lo demás sus rasgos eran más definidos su cabello era un poco más largo que antes solo sus ojos se habían mantenido intactos hasta ese momento lentamente baje mi mirada hasta su pecho donde se encontraba el sello del reloj, la marca de todo contratista ilegal pase mis manos sobre él y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

Las persona iban y venían yo no les ponía ni la mas mínima atención hasta que escuche unas voces hablar en el pasillo al parecer eran las enfermeras que atendían a Oz

"-Pobre amo Oz se encuentra muy grave ¿verdad?"- dijo una de las voces

"-Si al parecer a perdido mucha sangre y la herida que tiene es muy profunda"-contesto otra

"-Dicen que es un milagro que continúe con vida y que no esperan que resista mucho mas" -añadió la tercera

En ese momento sentí como se me oprimía el corazón mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de nuevo de mis ojos

-Oz no te vayas...-dije mientras me inclinaba y besaba suavemente sus labios

Sus labios estaban fríos, mas fríos de lo normal y su respiración era casi imperceptible rápidamente pegue mis oídos a su pecho sus latidos eran cada vez más lentos luego mi vista se dirigió a su herida que se llenaba de nuevo de sangre en su rostro apareció una mueca de dolor, rápidamente salí y llame a los doctores estos llegaron enseguida entonces sentí como unos brazos tiraban de mi intentándome sacar de la habitación yo me negaba a salir mientras miraba a doctores y enfermeras correr para todos lados gritando

-¡OZ! ¡OZ NO MUERAS! ¡NO PUDES MORIR! ¡NO TE LO PERMITO!- grite desesperada cuando los doctores hacían lo imposible para reanimar su ya detenido corazón –Oz no me dejes…no de nuevo-yo solo pude derrumbarme ahí, ya nada me importaba…

Pero eso es algo que paso hace mucho pero aun me sigue atormentando, entonces me doy cuenta que alguien toca la puerta y entonces una sirvienta entra a la habitación

-Señorita el carruaje ya esta listo-dice

-Bien, bajo enseguida- dije mientras me incorpora y ella hacia una reverencia para enseguida salir de la habitación

Miro al cielo una vez más, habia llegado la hora de continuar

Rápidamente baje las escaleras y salí de la casa para luego subirme al carruaje que me llevaría a mi destino, era un viaje largo pero tenía que hacerlo. Por todo el camino fui pensando en como habían cambiado las cosas desde ese día en que salí del abismo y conocí a Oz y los demás y como todo habia cambiado de una manera u otra.

Sharon y el payaso no habían cambiado nada, físicamente al menos, pero al parecer durante el tiempo que no estuve ellos comenzaron una relación, eso explica la fascinación de Sharon po el romance ya que ella me confesó que llevaba mucho enamorada del payaso ese

El cabezas de alga ha cambiado un poco durante este tiempo, pronto cumplirá dos años de casado con su esposa Marie, ambos tienen un bebe de un año llamado Eril

El tío Oscar sigue siendo el mismo viejo coqueto de siempre aunque los años ya le están pasando factura

Ada esta en planes de boda con Vincent, todavía no se que le ve a ese sujeto es mas escalofriante que el mismo payaso Dios

Aparte de eso no ha habido grandes cambios todos siguen igual que siempre.

El carruaje y el cochero se acerca y me ofrece una mano para bajar luego me da un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y le pido que me espere, frente a mí se muestran las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una gran mansión; me adentro hasta llegar a un pequeño corredor hasta un jardín interior en él hay un gran hoyo que da a las raíces de un inmenso árbol y al lado de esta se encuentran dos lapidas una antigua y una mucho mas reciente veo a ambas con dolor y tristeza y sobre todo nostalgia. Paso mi mano lentamente sobre la superficie de las lapidas dejando el ramo a un lado y mientras cierro los ojos y siento el frio de la lapida punzando en mi mano.

De un momento a otro escucho una dulce melodía, de inmediato me doy vuelta en mis labios se dibuja una gran sonrisa al confirmar quien esta detrás mío rápidamente me pongo de pie y corro a su encuentro

-OZ…-grito mientras me lanza a sus brazos

**OZ POV **

-…porque tardaste tanto tonto?- me grita Alice al recibirla en mis brazos

-Pero Alice, solo fueron dos días – dije tratando de excusarme

-No me importa, te extrañe mucho- dijo escondiendo en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba

-Yo también te extrañe- le dije mientras le correspondía

-Si me hubieras extrañado hubiera regresado antes- dijo mientras inflaba sus mejías muy infantilmente mientras hacia un berrinche y a mí me aparecía un gota de sudor

-Lo siento- dije nerviosamente mientras me rascaba la cabeza

-Esta bien-dijo ya calmada mientras se volvía a arrodillar frente a las tumbas donde se leían los nombre "Lacie" y "Alyss"

Habíamos mandado a poner una lapida con ese nombre después de que Alice volviera y a la tumba de Lacie la habíamos mandado a arreglar de manera que se volviera ver como nueva, luego fije mi mirada en Alice, mi pequeño sol, cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar sonreír ella habia cambiado mucho en estos tres años.

Como pensé el sacarla del abismo no fue fácil pero lo logre aunque casi muero en el intento o mejor dicho morí pero mi vida fue salvada por la persona que menos espere, la voluntad del Abismo…

**-FLASH BACK-**

Mi cuerpo flotaba en el vacio rodeado de oscuridad y de un momento a otro sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a bajar hasta que mis pies tocaron suelo quedando sentado en el suelo apareciendo en medio de una habitación llena de juguetes sonrientes no era la primera vez que estaba aquí y sabia que ella aparecería de un momento a otro…

-Voluntad del abismo…- dije mientras aparecía de en medio de la oscuridad

-Veo que al fin has vuelto- dijo sonriéndome

-¿Qué hago aquí?- le pregunte sin darle importancia a su comentario

-Veras en realidad tu acabas de morir y tu alma a sido enviada aquí – dijo como si nada mientras yo me quedaba helado en mi lugar, yo ¿habia muerto…? Lo último que recordaba era haber traído de vuelta a Alice y luego todo se vuelve oscuridad

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por que mi alma fue enviada aquí?- pregunte sin saber si en verdad quería saber la respuesta

- porque, querido Oz, tu alma esta ligada con el Abismo es la razón por la que has sido capaz de sacar al B-rabbit de este lugar, aunque para hacerlo hay que pagar un precio y tu lo has pagado, ambos lo han hecho

-¿un precio…?-dije dudoso

-Sip, un precio, el tuyo ha sido…tu vida-dijo sonriéndome con malicia

En lo único que pude pensar era en lo que acababa de decir, ambos habíamos pagado un precio y si yo habia pagado con mi vida ¿que habia pasado la Alice? la sola idea de que a ella le hubiese pasado algo me estaba volviendo loco

-Alice… ¿que paso con ella?- pregunte ansioso

-No tienes de que preocuparte ella esta bien- contesto

-que alivio, me has quitado un peso de encima- le dije aliviado

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No te preocupa saber que estarás confinado aquí, en el abismo? ¿No te importa que pase contigo?-me pregunto viéndome directamente a los ojos

-La verdad me hubiese gustado estar más tiempo con ella pero, mientras ella esté bien no importa que pase conmigo, además…pude decirle lo que siento así que puedo estar tranquilo- dije sinceramente, ella me vio con sorpresa que luego se convirtió en enojo y de un momento a otro sentí como me golpeaba duro la cabeza

-Tonto ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No te importa lo que ella piense o sienta?-me dijo enojada dejándome completamente desconcertado, era mi imaginación o me estaba regañando la voluntad del abismo

-como puedes resignarte a perderla luego de todo lo que te costo volverla a ver y ¿en verdad crees que ella podrá salir adelante sin ti?- dijo poniéndose de frente junto a mí con las manos en las caderas pose que me recordó mucho a Alice; era cierto me estaba rindiendo sin siquiera luchar después de trabajar tanto para tenerla de nuevo junto a mí, en ese momento yo solo pude bajar la cabeza para evitar tenerla que ver a los ojos

-Entonces dime si pudieras volver ¿Qué harías?- me pregunto arrodillándose frente a mi

-Yo… pasaría cada momento de mi vida haciendo feliz a Alice, protegiéndola y cuidándola- conteste aun sin verla

-Entonces creo que esta bien…te enviare de vuelta-dijo ella

-¿Enviarme…de vuelta?- dije dudoso

-Si, te enviare de vuelta- contesto ella mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía a caminar por la habitación

-Pero… tú dijiste que mi pago por sacar a Alice del abismo era una vida, entonces si me envías de vuelta ¿el pago no estaría pendiente? – dije algo confuso

-veras Oz, es cierto te dije que el precio a pagar por la libertad de Alice es una vida pero yo nunca dije que tenía que ser necesariamente la tuya- dijo con un tono serio parándose frente a mi

-¿a que te refiere?- pregunte desconfiado

-digo que no es necesario que sea tu vida la que sea sacrificada- me contesto simplemente

-si no es mi vida ¿entonces cual?- pregunte muy confundido

En ese momento ella se arrodillo junto a mí y me miro aunque trataba de sonreírme sus ojos mostraban una tristeza profunda, entonces entendí que quería decirme…

-¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No te dejare!- le dije convencido no podía dejar que ella se sacrificara por mí, no era lo correcto

-Pero es lo que quiero hacer- me dijo con voz quebradiza, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

-¡pero tu no tienes que hacerlo! Fui yo quien abrió las puertas del abismo, soy yo quien saco a Alice de aquí y yo y solo yo debo cargar con ese precio

- exacto…tu hiciste todo eso y más para estar con ella, no puedes quedarte a ti, además ella ha estado esperando un largo tiempo-dijo con la cabeza gacha

-tu…

-además… ¡yo quiero que al menos ella sea feliz!-dijo levantando su rostro mostrándome así una gran sonrisa bañada en lagrimas

-gracias…voluntad del abismo-dije mientras la abrazaba

-Alyss… mi nombre es Alyss- dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo

-gracias Alyss…-de inmediato una luz blanca me cegó

**-****END FLASH BACK****-**

Lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar es oír una risita acompañada de un "gracias Oz" aunque en su momento no entendí ese gracias con el tiempo llegue a la conclusión de que talvez nadie la habia llamado su nombre nunca.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una habitación, a mí alrededor habia una gran cantidad de personas yendo y viniendo; instantáneamente mi vista se poso en una pequeña y temblorosa figura que me miraba a los ojos, solo pude dedicarle una simple sonrisa antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y perder el conocimiento.

Cuando recobre el conocimiento de nuevo pude notar que ya me encontraba en mi habitación pero cuando trate de levantarme algo me lo impidió, al bajar la mirada me encontré con nada más ni nada menos que con una Alice dormida en mi regazo. Lentamente pase mi mano por su largo cabello perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, tanto tiempo esperando volverla a ver, volver a oír su voz, volver a tenerla así de cerca; tan distraído me encontraba que no me di cuenta de que ella ya habia despertado y me miraba directamente de repente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-Oz no vuelvas a dejarme nunca más- dijo mientras se arrojaba a mi cuello y sollozaba fuertemente

-Te lo prometo, siempre estaremos juntos- le dije mientras levantaba su rostro con mi mano- por siempre y ara siempre- añadí antes de unir nuestros labios

Ese fue el comienzo de nuestras nuevas vidas, desde entonces me he dedicado a cumplir mi promesa cuidar de Alice y hacerla feliz a como dé lugar. Cuando estuve completamente restablecido le conté a Alice todo lo que paso en el abismo con Alyss y decidimos que ella merecía una tumba en su memoria

Y así lo hicimos y desde entonces solemos venir aquí a dejar flores y mostrar nuestro agradecimiento por lo que hizo por nosotros.

Como imagine el sacar a Alice de esa manera tuvo efectos secundarios en ella aunque no fueron necesariamente malos ya que las habilidades de cadena de Alice, quedaron sellados y el tiempo transcurre en ella como en cualquier humano volviéndola la hermosa mujer que se encuentra frente a mí en este momento.

-Oz…-me llamo haciéndome volver a la realidad

-¿Si Alice?

-¿Vas a tener que volver a irte?

-No lo sé Alice

-No quiero que te vuelvas a ir, aunque Sharon ha tratado de entretenerme todo este tiempo te echo mucho de menos

Es cierto Alice siempre le ha tenido miedo a la soledad y el tiempo que paso en el abismo solo ha incrementado ese miedo y al ser la cabeza actual de la familia estoy muy ocupado lo que no me permite estar tanto tiempo con ella sin contar que desde hace tiempo ella vive en la mansión Rainsworth ya que "no es correcto que una señorita viva sola con un hombre" según Sharon

-No te preocupes tratare de salir lo menos posible, además sabes que pronto ya no tendremos que separarnos más…-dije tomando su mano y viéndola con orgullo donde yacía un hermoso anillo de diamantes

Si, hace alrededor de un año que le pedí matrimonio y luego de explicarle que era un matrimonio ella acepto convertirse en mi esposa cosa que pasara dentro de unas pocas semanas

-Lo sé, pero yo ya no quiero esperar-dio una impaciente Alice

-Lo sé yo estoy igual, pero prométeme que serás paciente

-Lo dice la persona que ha ido más de diecisiete veces esta semana a probarse el traje que usara

-jeje, te enteraste he

-El payaso me lo dijo- Nota mental: matar a Break

-bueno ya es momento de irnos- dije levantándome y ayudándola a levantarse

-si

No importa cuánto tiempo pase o los obstáculos que se nos presenten en el futuro mientras estemos los dos, juntos no abra de que temer por no importa cuántas veces caigamos siempre estará el otro para ayudarnos a levantarnos por eso eres…

La persona a quien más amos- pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de salir de ese lugar tomados de las manos sin voltear nunca hacia atrás solo avanzando hacia delante…juntos

**-FIN-**

**Bueno hasta aquí llagamos espero que este capitulo haya sido de su gusto y si sé que es un poco más largo que los demás pero se los debía**

**Tengo planes para una one-shot de Oz y Alice y uno de Break y Sharon pero ustedes dirán si debo seguir escribiendo o solo retirarme y volver a ser solo una lectora más.**

**Bueno como siempre comentarios, consejos, críticas todas son bien recibidas.**

**Hasta pronto**

**Hana**


End file.
